Nothing Good About Goodbye
by purplefeather21
Summary: Everyone knows what happened in 2005. They knew who got hurt. Especially Lita. She's willing to come back and give wrestling another chance, but will her past let her come back? A Lita/Edge one-shot.


Nothin' Good about Goodbye

A/N: Well, here's my attempt at another Lita/Edge one-shot. Yes, I know what happened 2005, but that's their business. To anyone defending one of the three, but not the rest, I don't want to offend you with my one-shot. This takes place during an AU Wrestlemania of this year. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Superstars or the song used in this.

* * *

**I rolled up my sleeves today **

**Cause I thought that this was over **

_(Flashback)_

"_So you're leaving, huh?" I asked quietly._

_My redhead girlfriend looked down, "I didn't know how to tell you."_

_I scoffed. "No worries, Ames. I found out. On national television, too. What a great way, right?"_

_Amy frowned. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just…. What was I supposed to tell you?"_

_The Rated-R Superstar rolled his eyes. "That's bull, Amy. Anything would have been better than that." He said quietly, before leaving a stunned girlfriend behind._

_(End of Flashback)_

To many, I'm a homewrecker. Someone who didn't care about anything or anyone, but I have. There was one person I would've given up anything for. And her name is Amy Dumas.

**But then you called to say you forgot that broach of mother's**

**And every time I try to cut the cord**

WrestleMania, tonight, it was just another pay per view to everyone else. Maybe a bit more. To me, it had so many memories. Good and bad ones. Wins and losses. And they all included her. This Divas' Battle Royal going wasn't something I particularly wanted to watch. So many of the women I had once had the chance to interact with, were here. I'm not saying I didn't want to see them, because I did. I just wanted this night- the night so many things had happened in-to end. Then, in that moment, everything changed. Instead of another current Diva, out came the familiar music of my ex- girlfriend.

_15 minutes later……_

Lita was officially back and I still couldn't believe it. How could I? When she left in2006, she made it clear she wouldn't be coming back. She had been against Gail as the final two, but Gail won the Divas Battle Royal.

**You come crawling back with some excuse**

**You forgot something**

Quite honestly, that might've been the biggest surprise of tonight. And the night wasn't even done. Her being would certainly make this company much more interesting. Truth be told, I'd told lots of people she meant nothing to me. Which was a complete lie. Amy was someone I would always care about not matter how hard I tried not to.

And now that I saw the way the dabs were quiet and respectful, I knew I had to talk to her. Quickly, I left my locker room and began walking to gorilla position. As I waited, former Divas Molly Holly and Joy Giovanni smiled at me, but didn't stop walking. And I knew exactly why. The thought this was the beginning of another 2005.

"Amy." I greeted the smaller figure approaching.

She sighed. "You know, I figured I'd at least have a few minutes of peace before someone came to bombard me with questions. I guess not."

**There's nothing good about goodbye**

**I could swear I saw you cry**

I ran my hand through my hair. "So are you back now? Or this is a one-time deal?"

"I'm back for good." she admitted.

"And, are you back for…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Am I back for you or Matt?" Amy shook her head. "I came back for no one but myself. I'm not here to get another whiff of the 2005 year of drama."

"Amy, you know, I--"

She sighed. "What, Adam? Why did you come?"

"I just wanted to welcome you back and tell you that I'm sure you'll make the women's division a lot more tolerable now." I said quietly.

My ex girlfriend almost smiled. "I guess it is back to the craziness, huh?"

I stayed quiet. I knew she wasn't talking about the company's hectic schedule, but rather about everything we had lived through.

"I should go. It was…uh, good to see you, Adam." Amy said quietly before disappearing into a corner.

**I always knew you'd wind up falling harder**

**There's nothing good about goodbye **

**Just say goodbye**

**I rolled up my sleeves cause I thought that this had ended**

_(Flashback) Early 2005_

"_Hey." Lita greeted me as she walked into my house. "How're you doing?"_

_I sighed. "I'm on the injured list for almost a year. I'm feeling just great."_

_The redhead frowned. "Come on! You cant just sit here and be upset. It won't do you any good."_

_I laughed quietly. "And just what am I supposed to do?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know, just stop feeling sorry for yourself."_

"_I can barely walk without my crutches, Amy! What the hell do you expect me to do?_

_She was about to reply when her phone rang. "It's Matt." she said quietly as she looked at me, pity shining in her eyes. "I should go, Adam. You obviously want to be alone. I…really do hope you feel better." she said, before practically running out my house._

_(End of flashback)_

**But then you called again**

**To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down towards catering, I bumped into many of my coworkers. It was Wrestle Mania, how could I not? Many of whom previously had been my friends. People I thought I could not on, but not anymore.

_(Flashback) Mid 2005_

"_That's not true." Amy protested._

_I shook my head. "Stop lying, Amy. If you want to end this, just say you do."_

_My girlfriend narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"_

_I sighed. "I'm not Matt, okay? I don't…I don't all that lovey dovey crap, I'm not like that."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I never expected you to be. I know you're not him, and I don't need you to be."_

"_And you really think that this-us-is going to last?" I asked quietly. "Because the moment I so much as thought about you, and wanting to kiss you, you don't think I knew I was screwed? That we weren't meant to be? You really think we're going to last?"_

_Amy looked down. "Yes, I did."_

_(End of flashback)_

**And every time I try to cut the cord**

**You come crawling back with some excuse**

**You forgot something**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay whistled. "So she's back for good?"

I nodded. "That's what she told me when I went to talk to her. She would barely even look at me! After everything we've been through…."

"Maybe that's why she didn't want to talk to you. You two have been through so much together in the past 4 years." he replied as she walked through the arena.

"Why couldn't it have been like you, when you resigned? You talked to me." I said quietly.

My fellow Canadian laughed. "Because for one, I didn't leave Matt Hardy for you. I didn't get called…things by millions of people every time I ever came out after that."

Before I could reply, I heard people talking behind the door we were currently approaching. As luck would have it, it was the Divas locker-room. "Shut up." I said quietly.

"Why?" Christian asked loudly. Rolling my eyes, I pointed towards the door. Then, his eyes got wide. "Oh."

**There's nothing good about goodbye**

**I can swear I saw you cry**

**Always knew you'd wind up falling**

**Falling harder**

_In the Divas locker-room…_

_Lita sighed. "I shouldn't have come back."_

_Gail Kim shook her head. "Don't say that. You're great, Amy. Having you back is the best thing that could have happened to the division. You'll make it exciting again."_

_The redhead smiled sadly. "It was stupid of me to come back and actually think I wouldn't have to deal with the same type of questions I got when I left. And it's not anyone's business but mine."_

_Gail laughed. "Girl, I think you cant defend yourself pretty well. You have nothing to worry about."_

"_Adam talked to me, actually. He reminded me of exactly why I was glad to leave. And, uh…I didn't come back for the drama." she replied._

_The other newly re-signed Diva nodded. "So let him know htat."_

"_I care about Adam, I really do, and I always will." the 4-time Women's Champion said quietly. "But it took me a long time to get over him, and I don't…I don't want to be in a relationship again. Not now."_

**Every story has two sides**

**In the he said she said fight**

**Always knew you'd wind up falling**

**Falling harder**

_(Flashback)_

_Matt Hardy was 9 different shades of read. "How could you?"_

_Tears ran down his former girlfriend's face. "I'm sorry."_

_Matt scoffed. "Does that take back the fact you slept with him? I don't think so. He was my best friend!"_

"_I know." she said quietly._

_Matt shook his head in disgust. "You know, I feel bad for you. Because Copeland's not a the type of person that can be in a one-woman relationship. And that'll be you that he'll be cheating on next." he said, before walking away._

_(End of flashback)_

Truthfully, I couldn't take it any longer. Amy and Gail and been talking about _this_ for the past 10 minutes or so. Jay had been nice enough to leave, so it was just me. Sighing, I knocked on the door. Surprised, Amy opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I care about you, Amy," I started. "And I'm pretty sure I always will. There's nothing I can do about it, but I do respect the fact you came back. I just want to say I'm sorry about everything that happened."

She nodded. "I am too. And thanks."

I was beginning to walk away when I thought of something. "Hey, Ames?"

She turned around. "Hmm?"

"It's good to have you back." I told her. "I missed you."

Amy smiled a bit. "Me too."

**There's nothing good about goodbye**

**Every story has two sides.**

_So, that was my ending. Let me know what you think._


End file.
